puedo dormir
by Anime-Jazumin
Summary: Alemania no puede dormir porque los sueños de las flores y de la guerra con Italia en ellos a solas con una canción que comienza a desvanecerse en una parte no está ayudando. Italia trys para ayudar al cantar una canción, pero Alemania dosnt ayuda entonces ... Alemania, Italia ... crys ... Leer para averiguarlo! HREGermanyxItaly por favor comentario! Complete ... Nota teehee Esto


Es una noche oscura y tormentosa, y Alemania no puede dormir, ya que pone en la cama mirando por la ventana. Italia abre lentamente la puerta de la habitación y empieza a caminar a la cama de Alemania a dormir con él. Alemania suspira y se sienta y mira a Italia y su pelo está colgando.

Italia comienza a llorar y Wimper "ve ~ Alemania Lo siento me desperté hasta que por favor no seas angery conmigo" Alemania suspira "Italia no estoy angery con usted y no me despierto ... estaba tras cuando entraste ".

Italia se acerca a la cama y en crowls al lado de Alemania y dice "Alemania por qué estás haciendo?" como Italia inclina su cabeza alittle.

Alemania mira hacia otro lado de Italia como rubor de alittle "eso es porque me parece que no puede dormir esta noche (Para los extraños sueños de ...), por alguna razón" look Italia está sorprendido y le dice a Alemania "¿En serio? Alemania no puede dormir. oohh .. yo sé [Alemania vuelve hacia Italia] cuando no puedo dormir, hacer pasta! que siempre me da sueño después de comer algunos! ".

Alemania dice que "Italia, que sólo funcionaría No te me" Italia se veía triste y corretaje de corazón, Alemania realmente quería en ese momento y no abrazar a Italia y le dicen que está bien pero se quedó como estaba entonces Italia saltó de nuevo a la vida y le gritó "Ve Alemania ~ sé qué tal te canto una canción para ayudar a dormir ".

alemania miró a su amigo y dijo: "Ja Italia que puede funcionar" Italia sonrió mientras Geramny tumbábamos en la cama después Italia se puso a cantar.

Hey, hey papá!  
Dame vino!  
Hey, hey mamá!  
Hey, hey mamá!  
La boloñesa que me comí antes,  
No puedo olvidar el sabor!

Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra  
Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra  
Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra  
Soy Hetalia!

Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra  
Fíjate bien, esa es la Tierra  
¿Podría ser que la Tierra  
Soy Hetalia

Ah, con el solo recorrido de un pincel, un mundo maravilloso se puede ver  
Con las botas, vamos a hacer un brindis! Hetalia!

Ah, tengo hambre. Quiero comer pasta!

Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra  
Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra  
Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra  
Soy Hetalia!

Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra  
Comience con la Tierra  
en lugar de paso en la Tierra  
Soy Hetalia!

Oh receta, con un hervor solo, lloré de alegría  
(Los fideos están al dente!)  
La cremallera de los sueños se abra completamente! Hetalia!

Hey, hey fratello! Dame pasta!  
Por cierto, sorella, por favor ponga en ebullición  
Hey, hey Nonno, estoy en paz  
Hola, hola bambino! (Para mí?)  
Guigui, papá, tragar un poco de vino

Hey, hey Mama  
Hey, hey mamá!  
La boloñesa que me comí antes,  
No puedo olvidar el sabor!

Hetalia! Hetalia!  
Clumsy Hetalia

Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra  
Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra  
Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra  
Soy Hetalia!

Ah, con el solo recorrido de un pincel, un mundo maravilloso se puede ver  
Con las botas, vamos a hacer un brindis! Hetalia!

Ah, en este mundo dormido es una receta para la felicidad  
Con las botas, vamos a explorar! Hetalia!

Alemania sonrió y dijo a Italia "Sé que la canción se llama Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra .. todos je tiene allí propia versión de ella" Italia abrió los ojos y sonrió "Ve ~ Geramny realmente? Eso significa es que uno también! oh puedo cambiar de página Please ~ "Alemania asintió y estuvimos" bien, pero fijar ".

Italia hizo lo que le dijeron y Alemania comenzó a cantar su versión de dibujar un círculo, de que es la Tierra.

Oy, oy, Vati, ¿puedo tener un poco de cerveza?  
Oy, Mutti, oy, oy, Mutti  
No puedo conseguir el sabor de la  
Wurst que me dio hace mucho tiempo fuera de mi cabeza!

Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra  
Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra  
Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra  
Soy Alemania

Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra  
Fíjense bien, ahí está la tierra  
¿Podría ser, está la tierra?  
Soy Alemania

Ah, con un solo trazo  
Usted puede ver un mundo maravilloso  
Ya sea perdiendo el tiempo o la limpieza  
Me tomo las cosas en serio

"Olvídate de ese hombre odioso.  
Sólo por hoy, soy la estrella! "

Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra  
Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra  
Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra  
Soy Alemania

Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra  
Sorprendentemente, no es la tierra  
Gire a la espalda, ahí está la tierra  
Soy Alemania

Ah, hervir único  
Es una receta para la felicidad que va a mover a las lágrimas  
"Estoy soñando con chorizo"  
Espolvorear con un poco de pimienta negro y es perfecto!  
Absolutamente delicioso

Hey, hey, Brudder, ¿podría conseguir un poco de cerveza?  
Por cierto, Schwester, ¿podría echar por mí?  
Oy, oy, Opa, la paz es el mejor  
Eso es un buen chico, Baby, "Esto es para ti también"  
Oy, oy, Vati, podría conseguir un poco de queso también?

Oy, Mutti, oy, oy, Mutti  
No puedo conseguir el sabor de la  
Wurst que me dio hace mucho tiempo fuera de mi cabeza!

Mi hobby secreto  
está cociendo Kuchen

"Kuchen * ... oh, perdón".

Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra  
Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra  
Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra  
Soy Alemania

Ah, con un solo trazo  
Usted puede ver un mundo maravilloso  
Ya sea perdiendo el tiempo o la limpieza  
Me tomo las cosas en serio

Ah, el mundo entero  
Es una receta para la felicidad de dormir  
Con una guía en la mano, con seriedad  
Ir a explorar!

"Eso es todo!"

Tan pronto como terminó de cantar Alemania se volvió a Italia, pero Italia se alrighty profundamente dormido, comenzó a Geramny alittle laught y pensé 'debe de se quedó dormido y yo era cantar', entonces Alemania acosté cerró los ojos y empezó a cortar a dormir y como Él hizo las imágenes comenzaron a ...

Lamento tener que averiguar qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo o si desea agregarlo a esta

Letras de Englisgh Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra

tenga en cuenta la parte de educación en derechos humanos se encuentra en el capítulo siguiente ~ ~ teehee


End file.
